From German Published Patent Application No. 101 23 839, it is known to provide for data transmission, here via SPI (Serial Peripheral Interface), in a control unit between a processor and at least one further circuit, in particular, ASIC's. The processor outputs the clock pulse to the ASIC's. The processor derives the clock pulse from the oscillation of a system oscillator, such as a pierce oscillator.